Cute One Shots
by orange1996x
Summary: This is going to be a folder of a few one-shots I am going to do. I can never keep a story going so I thought why not try some one-shots. This is my first go at this and at the beginning they will start of short but hopefully I will get better and do longer ones. Please read and review. Any ideas-let me know! TxG
1. Crutches

**Crutches**

"Troy!"

"What?" Troy shouted back, the tip of his pink tongue was poking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration.

"Do you want anything from the kitchen?" Troy Bolton's mom shouted from the kitchen.

Troy rolled his eyes before pausing the Xbox game, he was currently playing, "No thanks mom! I'm not an invalid you know," He said through gritted teeth, resuming the game.

"I know, sweetheart." The older ladies voice quietened down as she walked through the hall and into the living room where her second eldest son was sitting with his left leg covered in a white cast and propped up on a cushioned stool.

"Where is everyone?" Troy asked, not taking his eyes of the flat screen which sat a good few feet away from him.

"Your dad has gone for a teacher training day, Dylan's upstairs with some friends, Dale's out with Summer, Kendall's at an extra cheer practise and Tyler is asleep." His mom listed off, taking a seat next to her son.

"Oh, are Dylan's friends staying the night?" Troy asked, rubbing his eye with his fist quickly.

"Yeah. Gonna be a full house tonight Troy boy," Lucille Bolton smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Mama." Troy grumbled, shooting at the last couple of people before the stats of that game popped up.

"Gabriella should be here soon."

Lucille grinned at the side of her son's face, "Is she now?"

Troy narrowed his eyes at his mother, "Yes. I haven't seen her in a couple of days," He pouted, "Don't like it." His bottom lip jutting out.

"N'aw. My little boy's in love," Lucille teased, the grin growing on her face once Troy let his forehead fall onto her shoulder with a blush.

Troy groaned, "Mom." He lifted his forehead off her shoulder and scratched his chest.

"It's cute."

Troy pouted and scrunched his eyebrows together like a toddler would do just as the door bell rang and his expression softened, "Mom, door!" He said quickly, gently pushing his mom off the couch.

Lucille let him push her gently and she stood up, brushing her hands down her jeans as if to straighten out any creases, "No need to push." She muttered, making Troy grin at his mother. She rolled her eyes once more and walked out of the room.

After a couple of minutes, Troy pressed to start button on his controller frowning as he must of mistaken the person at the door for his girlfriend. He shrugged it off, now concentrating on the game after his thoughts had wondered and caused him to be shot several times in the head. Troy rolled his shoulder's trying to get out the tension there hating that all he did was sit down because he wasn't completely used to having crutches yet. He heard a few thuds of footsteps coming down the stairs in his house and saw the door of the living room open in the corner of his eyes quickly ripping them away from the television for a couple of seconds to see his younger brother and a four of his friends walk in and plop themselves on the couches.

"Yo." Troy greeted, pausing the game and setting the controller next to him.

"Hey bro, where's Gabi?" Dylan questioned, not sitting next to his brother knowing that when Gabriella came Troy would want to sit next to her.

Troy shrugged, "She should be here soon."

"She staying the night?" He asked again, slouching in the chair.

"I think so. Decide later on, she has all her shit here anyways." Troy let out a small laugh at the first time she ever really realized how much she had at her boyfriend's house. Although they had only been together for eleven months.

"You're still with that Montez chick?" One of Dylan's friends asked, his jaw dropping.

Troy looked at the boy he wasn't sure he had seen before which was weird because Dylan tend to have the same friends over and over and treated their house like their own. Troy realized that the boy must known his from school.

"Yeah," Troy nodded, pressing his lips together to try to stop a smile from popping onto his face.

There was a small knock on the living room and then the door opened, gaining all six boys' attention. One of them gained a huge grin and another had a small smile of his face once they saw who it was.

"Hey you." Troy cooed, placing his hands next to him on the couch ready to push himself off.

"No, no, no. You stay put." Gabriella Montez ordered, pointing her index finger at him before giving Dylan a quick hug and a greeting.

Troy watched the exchange with a smile before Gabriella walked over and took the spare place next to her boyfriend.

"Hey." Gabriella smiled, raising her index finger again but this time tapping the bare skin which the v-neck tee showed off.

"I haven't seen you in forever." Troy grumbled, leaning forward grabbing her around the waist with his strong arms and tugging her into his side.

"Two days, Bolton." Although Gabriella rolled her eyes at his behaviour she sunk into his arms, cuddling into his side, laying her feet on the large stool with Troy's broken leg.

Troy placed his lips to the top of her head, his nose pressing against her scalp, "I missed you though." His arms circling her head so she couldn't see earning a small squeal.

Gabriella pried his arms from her head but let one of them wrap around her shoulder's and the other lazily rub her bare thigh due to the pale blue summer dress she had on. She slowly drew patterns onto his bicep which partly strained against the material of his tee, tracing a finger down the single vein that ran down in upper arm showing his strength even though he was only nineteen.

"I missed you too."

Troy smiled softly down at her, his big, rough hand reaching up to tilt her chin upwards. The smile never left his lips as he puckered his thin lips slightly and pressed a soft kiss to her full, glossy ones. He felt her lips tug up into a smile as she kissed him back eagerly, digging her finger tips into the back of his neck.

After a minute, Troy pulled back from the kiss with a small noise from the separating lips and bent forward to kiss her chin.

"Permanently scarred." Dylan grumbled.

Troy scoffed, the arm that was around his girlfriend began to toy with the thin strap of her dress and the other rubbed the back of his head, "Bro, you've walked in on me doing things with Gabriella so kissing in front of you can not be that bad." Troy chuckled.

"Oh my god! Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed next to him, her cheeks getting a slight tint of red.

"You can't remember?" Troy said, oblivious to why his girlfriend squealed the way she did, "A couple of months ago when we were in my room and I had my finger-" Gabriella looked at him wide eyed, clamping her small hand over his mouth.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, you finish that sentence and _my_ fingers will be in your eyes." Gabriella hissed at her boyfriend.

Troy's thick eyebrows shot up which gave an amusing image to Dylan and his friends. Troy poked his tongue between his lips and licked her hand causing Gabriella to quickly retract her hand and wipe it on his tee.

"Ew. Troy you're so gross." Gabriella pouted, standing up and walking towards the other door leading to the open plan area of the dining room and kitchen.

"Gabriella, baby. Where are you going?" Troy asked, his head tilted back against the top of the couch and toward her with a grin on his face.

"Away from my disgusting boyfriend."

Troy chuckled lightly, knowing she was teasing him but he also knew that she was embarrassed and when she's embarrassed she has to walk away to save a little of her dignity. Unlike any other girl who would just bury her head in their boyfriend's chest, cutely. Troy loved her the way she was even though at times she wasn't at all lady like.

"You guys do realize she's not gonna talk to me for the rest of day but she will stay here. Just to make me beg for her to talk to me. I know how that girl ticks."

"Troy!" Dylan exclaimed, scrunching up his nose at his brother.

"Dude, no! That's not how I meant in."

After a good ten minutes talking to his brother and his brother's friends he hoped Gabriella would of got over it and chilled so Troy shook his head before reaching beside the couch for his crutches and placed them either side of him and awkwardly got up off the couch. He let out a breath of air, thanking god that he didn't fall over.

"This is a pain in the ass." Troy grumbled as he moved himself out of the living room and into the kitchen where he knew his girlfriend would be chatting to his mom.

He was right. Once he entered the kitchen he saw his mother standing up preparing some sort of food ready for later on in the day and his gorgeous, dark-haired girlfriend sat on one of the bar stools at the island in the middle of the fairly large kitchen. He knew that she would of offered to help his mom and to which she obviously declined and instructed her to sit down because she was the guest.

"Hey guys," Troy said, hopping along with his crutches.

"Troy Bolton, what are you doing in here?" Lucille exclaimed, turning around and pointing her knife at her son.

Troy raised one hand, "Whoa. Put the weapon down." He joked.

Lucille rolled her eyes and turned back to the counter, ignoring her son but she silently listened to the young couple's conversation with a small smile.

"Hey baby." Troy cooed, hopping over to the island to stand in front of his girlfriend.

Gabriella didn't reply and looked down at her finger nails, pretending to check the colour of them hadn't chipped. She picked at the side of one just so she didn't have to look at her boyfriend.

"I know you're joking around but you're going away tomorrow and I haven't seen you in the last couple of days as it is. I have to cope another two weeks without you." Troy whispered, slightly aware that his mother was only a few feet away from them.

Gabriella looked up into his eyes and flicked between the two blue pools and a flicker of something shone in her eyes which Troy didn't recognise, "Shouldn't have said what you said to Dylan and his friends then." She hopped down off the stool. "Lucille would you like me to check on Tyler for you?" Gabriella continued knowing Troy had difficulty getting up the stairs and wouldn't likely follow her.

Lucille glanced over her shoulder at the couple who usually were always in contact and raised one eyebrow, "Sure, thank you."

Gabriella gave her a small smile, not looking at Troy while she walked out of the room. Mother and son heard the small patter of feet going up the stairs before they spoke.

"So what's going on between you two?" Lucille asked, turning back around as she heard Troy sigh from behind her.

Troy awkwardly got onto the stool Gabriella was previously sitting at, "I may have told Dylan and his friend something, I shouldn't have done and now Gabriella's pretending to be pissed at me… Well I thought she was pretending but usually if I say something serious she'll just talk to me but she blanked me." Troy sighed, his lips slightly pouting.

"First of all, watch your language and second of all. What exactly did you say?" Lucille wondered out loud still not turning around.

Troy licked over his bottom lip, bringing it into his mouth, "Just stuff." He shrugged, not really wanting to talk about his sex life with his girlfriend to his mom. "I can't even go upstairs without help. I think she's actually angry at me."

"Never know when to keep your mouth shut. Do you Troy Bolton?" Lucille commented, turning around.

Troy shrugged and picked at the cast that closed in his leg, "I'm not gonna see her to two weeks and it sucks. I barely get to see her anyway, like we've met up twice in the past month and a half. Is it supposed to be this hard?" Troy asked, looking at his mom desperately.

"Hey, it's ok." Lucille said, walking over to her boy, "You and Gabriella. You love each other, right?" Troy nodded and Lucille continued, "It may be hard now with you doing your exams at college and Gabriella going hers at high school but one she gets back from vacation. You two have got the whole of summer together and then your both at the same college in the fall. I promise you that this will probably be one of the best summers of your life with her."

Troy bit the inside of his bottom lip, "I know that, I do. The past couple of months has been hectic and I love her to bits. I always- excuse my language- but I always fuck up when she's around me like I don't know how to act normal around her. It sounds so ridiculously cheesy and cringy but it's true. And she laughs about it most of the time but it was different just. I don't know why but something about the look she gave me kinda freaked me out." Troy said getting quieter and quieter throughout his speech.

"I don't know what's happening between you two but you obviously need to talk so hop up them stairs somehow and talk to her." Lucille instructed, pulling her son's shoulders closer to her so she could wrap her arms around him and hug him.

Troy hugged her back, "Thank you mom." He smiled at her genuinely while she helped him down off the stool.

"Don't say something stupid!" Lucille called after him all she heard was Troy chuckle and she didn't see the shake of his head as he slowly and very carefully walked up the stairs.

After a minute or two, Troy was up the stairs and he hopped over toward Tyler room, pushing the door open only to find her not there, he frowned. Troy walked all the way down the hall to his room on the left and pushed the door open only to find her not there. His frown deepened while he looked around his room, the frown softened when he saw his girlfriend sitting at the chair on his balcony with one of his college sweatshirts on keeping her warm.

He placed the crutched on his bed and literally hopped over to his balcony, gripping the chair she was in and bent down to place a firm kiss on the top of her head.

"Hi." He simply said.

Her head tilted up with a blank look on her face, "You're so stupid. Where the hell are your crutches?" She said, emotionlessly and stood up, gesturing for him to sit down.

"On the bed." Troy lowered himself on the chair and raised his leg on the small table. "Sit," He instructed softly, patting his lap.

"I'll hurt you."

"No you won't."

Gabriella looked down at his lap then to his face, a small frown on her face the whole time and went to straddle his lap carefully. Troy's arms wrapped loosely around his girlfriend's hips. The slim beauty raised her right hand to his face and toyed with his lips, not once the look on her face shifting.

Troy playfully sucked her index finger and bit it gently, "I'm sorry for what I said but I know you. I know that isn't the only thing bothering you."

Gabriella stayed quiet for a few more seconds, adjusting her hands so they now both laced together behind his neck, messing his hair slightly.

"Gabriella."

"How many girls have you been with?" She asked, quietly.

Troy frowned but knew she needed the truth for some odd reason, "How many have I had sex with?" She nodded, "Six, including you. You know that."

"I've only been with you."

Troy didn't understand how this linked with how he had a big mouth, "I know baby. I love that. I love knowing that no one has seen you the way I have."

Gabriella still remained expressionless which was killing Troy, "Don't you want someone experienced? Or have no girlfriend so you can have lots of one night stands to brag about with your friends."

Troy clicked. His girlfriend thought that he wanted to have one night stand with any random girls with no feelings and no strings attached so he could go back to his friends and give them the dirty details without feeling bad for telling his friends. She knew that he didn't brag about their sex life to his friends but did tell them a little when they have a particularly good round. She knew he cared about her and respected to much to go telling the world their dirty secrets. But she thought he wanted that when he really didn't.

"You are so crazy." Troy smiled softly, "I don't want random girls and have meaningless sex with them. Now I've had meaning full sex with the girl I love, I don't want anything different. Please believe that. I don't give a shit about Chad and everyone knowing about our sex life." He arms tightened around her hips as he looked down and thought about how cute she looked in her dress and his baggy sweater.

"Are you sure? Because I don't plan to leave you any time soon so your gonna have to put up with an inexperienced eighteen year old." The first bit of emotion he saw she a small smile that played on her lips and wanted to be made bigger.

"If that's inexperienced, I can not wait for twenty years down the line." Troy grinned, being totally truthful.

Gabriella blushed slightly, ducking her head, "You're such a jerk." Troy knew this was her attempt at getting out of the heavier subject onto a lighter, happier one.

"I love you too, my little sugar dumpling." Troy joked, letting his head fall forwards to connect with her's softly to start a playful Eskimo kiss.

Gabriella broke into a fit of giggled, pulling back from her gorgeous boyfriend, her head tilted back as she laughed and her arms made their way around his neck. Troy grinned at the giggling girl and nuzzled her neck, hugging her close to him.

Gabriella adjusted her head so it was cuddled up next to his head, his head dug into her neck and her collarbone. She pressed a couple of kisses on the shell of his ear.

"You ok now? Are you back to the laid back Gabriella?" Troy asked with a smile, pulling his head back just to look at her pretty face.

"I'm good." She said simply, not letting the grip around his neck go so their faces were inches apart.

"I hope you appreciate me coming all the way up here just to make up with you." Troy teased, his fingers started to play with the hem of his sweater which rested just above her behind.

"Hardly a long way, Bolton." Gabriella softly tugged at the back of his head.

"Ouch." He joked, "I was for someone who is crippled. You made me this way anyway so you should be carrying me somehow up those dreadfully steep and long steps." Troy fought back the urge to laugh at the disbelieving look on her face.

Gabriella let out a loud, sarcastic laugh, "Not my fault."

"So your fault."

Gabriella raised her perfectly sculptured eyebrows, "No. You falling down the steps at the park trying to save your basketball from going into the lake is not my fault."

Troy leant back against the chair and placed both hands behind his head, lacing them together, "If you didn't knock the ball out of my hands then it wouldn't of gone down the steps."

"If you weren't showing off, spinning it around on your little finger then I wouldn't of had the urge to knock it off." Gabriella prodded to solid chest after every couple of words.

Troy shook his head, having no comeback to that yet so he rolled his tongue around in his mouth before saying… "Urges to knock me off?" Troy smirked.

Gabriella scoffed, "You have urges to do that not me. I just do it now and again to keep you happy." Gabriella shot back.

"Ouch again, Montez." Troy brought one hand over his chest.

Gabriella grasped his bicep to push him slightly to which Troy tensed and grinned when her grip tightened.

"Like that, huh?" He grinned a lopsided smile.

Gabriella sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, not taking her eyes of his face, "You just think you more muscular than you are."

Troy ignored her comment, "Admit that you love I'm a good foot and a bit taller than you, that I have muscles and your tiny. I know you love when I go all cave man." The twinkle in his eye appeared when he knew he was right and Gabriella had no way out of it.

Gabriella licked her lips quickly, giving them some moisture and let go of his arms, "You have insanely good arms, I'll give you that but you're no cave man."

Troy pouted slightly, "If I was able, I'd pick you up right now and throw you on my bed and show you crazy manliness but I can't because this stupid cast."

Gabriella giggled and leant down to press a kiss to his lips, her hands going back around his neck, tangling together with some of his hair.

Troy leant up and tugged her down, whispering in her ear, "I wish I could make love to you before you go away and the only thing that's keeping me from ripping this fucking cast off and doing just that is that I know how amazing the sex is gonna be once you come back."

Gabriella giggled, "One, you can't physically rip off your cast and two I don't need you to do that to me to show me a good time. I love just being here with you and your family. Seriously Troy."

Troy let out a big breath, "Yeah. I was talking to my mom about us downstairs."

"Oh yeah? What do you say?"

"That I wasn't sure how we're going to last after we've only seen each other twice in the past couple of months." Troy whispered, reaching his hands up to her own and gently prying them from his neck so their hands could lace together.

"We're gonna be fine. After this vacation we have the _whole _of summer and then I'm going to the same college as you in the fall." Gabriella smiled, tilting her forehead onto his, "We're gonna be fine." She repeated.

"That's literally exactly what my mom said." Troy mumbled, after a minute's silence he spoke again, "I don't wanna lose you."

"You're not going to, babe."

"Serious Gabriella. I don't want to lose you ever. I love you so much, it scares the shit out of me sometimes."

"It scares me too."

Troy closed his head for a second, "But we are gonna be ok. More than ok. You know why Miss Montez?"

"Why?"

"Because," He grinned, tickling his sides with his hands still laced with her's, "You owe me the biggest kiss. Ever. Because you broke my leg."

Gabriella grumbled but laughed, "Shut up, loser."

"The loving words of Gabriella Montez." Troy chuckled and cupped her cheeks, rubbing the pads of his thumbs along her cheek bones and at the side of her nose.

Gabriella couldn't stop her giggling as she wrapped her small hands around his wrists. Troy started to lean in and he attempted to kiss her through her giggling but when he playfully bit her bottom lip. Her laughs came out loud and more uncontrollable so Troy just joined her in her laughing even though he had no idea what either of them were laughing at. Her laugh was contagious.

* * *

**So sorry for any mistakes. This is my first go at this so please be nice but honest. I appreicate any ideas on what the next one shot should be about and how I could improve my writing. Thanks for reading!**

**I have a few vague ideas like.. 4th July, A fun fair..**


	2. Fourth July

**4****th**** July**

"Yo Dad!" Troy shouted, bounding up the few steps to the deck of the Bolton's beach house from the soft sand.

Jack Bolton stopped next to the side door of the beach house and nodded at his eldest son while juggling a few empty beer bottles, "What's up?"

Troy ran his tongue over his teeth, "Can me, Chad, Brody and Zeke have a beer? Please." He grinned cheekily before pushing his bottom lip out.

"Ok, only because it's July Fourth." Jack attempted to point a finger towards his son who comically pumped his fist before running inside. "Thanks for the help, son." Jack muttered, kicking the door open slightly.

As soon as Troy ran inside and got the beer's, he was out again and jogging down the steps and towards where his friends and his cousin Brody were sitting. He handed each of them a beer before sitting down next to them, popping the bottle open and taking a gulp.

"So when are the girls getting here?" Chad asked, leaning back against the sandy bank.

"Gabriella said this morning that her and Shar should be here at about three so any time now I guess." Troy told his friends, flicking his sunglasses down to protected his eyes against the harsh sunlight.

"Anybody up for a game of football?" Zeke asked, jumping up with the oval shaped object under his armpit and his beer in the other hand.

"Sure." Troy agreed, getting up and placing his beer on the deck between the wooden railings as did the other two.

They jogged a little further down the beach to an decent amount of space. Chad and Zeke on one team and Brody and Troy on the other. They started to play in the blazing July heat not knowing that the girls were just pulling into the parking lot of the beach.

"Yes Bolton. Here." Brody shouted as he made a run for it and the ball was passed directly into Brody's line of run. He caught it and ran toward what they drew out to by the touch down line.

The game started to get bigger with random guys asking to join in and it soon turned into a full blown game, most of the guys playing had muscular bodies and good looks so it attracted a few women on lookers.

The girls inside the beach house were just chatting away to other. Sharpay was talking to a couple of guys which Gabriella knew as Troy's cousins while Gabriella sat and spoke to Troy's family trying to be the lovely girlfriend Troy knew she was. Gabriella spoke to Troy's grandpa and Troy's mother for a good twenty minutes before excusing herself saying she was going to find their most annoying relation to which they laughed and said goodbye.

"Hey Shar, I'm just going to find Troy. You coming or staying to chat up my boyfriend's relations?" Gabriella grinned and gave the two boys who defiantly had the luck of the Bolton good looks which ran through the family.

"Hey Gabs, glad to see your still keeping Troy boy in line." The dirty blonde headed cousin called Liam smiled.

"I have to. He might get to big for his boots." Gabriella continued to smile as Sharpay pouted at how easily Gabriella spoke to the two extremely attractive boys.

Liam and the other cousin laughed at Gabriella's comment, "He's out there. Playing football. The game has got pretty big." Liam thumbed over toward the direction of the beach.

Gabriella pulled her bottom lip into her mouth for a moment, "Hmm. Ever the centre of sports." She giggled and said goodbye.

Gabriella walked outside towards the edge of the deck and squinted into the light before pulling down her sunglasses. She placed her elbows on the desk and let her chin rest on her palm while she watched her boyfriend playing the game she so rarely saw him play. A lot of the guys were slightly older than Troy and had taken off their tee shirts, Gabriella noticed and were placed along in a row either side of the 'pitch' but Troy still had his loose white tank on with his red, blue and white stripy shorts.

She glanced down to see if what she was wearing was ok compared to other girls, her age, on the beach. She wore a pair of supposedly high waist acid wash short which she had rolled down so the hung onto her hips and could see a small part of her bikini bottoms and a loose light blue tank which on the arm holes were huge so anybody could see her bikini strings. Most girls she noticed had taken off their tops and were parading round in bikini's so she peeled off her top to reveal her black string bikini top with golden circle's placed randomly on to. Although every over girl in the beach house at her age was wearing what Gabriella was wearing or less so still held her top in her arms so it dangled in front of her stomach as she continued to watch her boyfriend.

"He sure get's wrapped up in sports." A deep voice said from next to her, making her jump slightly.

Gabriella turned her head to the voice and smiled, "Hi Jack. He does. I probably won't see him until the fireworks now." Gabriella giggled.

Jack smiled at the girl who his son had become very fond of in the past couple of years. He looked out at his twenty year old son and back at the brunette, "He'll be kicking himself later if he knows you've been here for a good ¾ of an hour and hasn't seen you."

Gabriella bit the corner of her bottom lip gently, "He seems to be having run so I'll just leave him too it."

"Jack, your burgers are burning!" A voice said from a few feet away.

Gabriella gave Jack an amused look before giggling, "Go save the burgers."

Jack shook his head with a smile, "Come find me if you can't get my son's attention by dark."

"I will. I'm sure your other son is willing to have a conversation with me until then." Gabriella smiled, pointing her finger lazily in a direction.

Jack looked over his shoulder and saw his youngest son, Dylan walking over, "I need to save my burgers." He patted Gabriella on the shoulder before walking away.

"Hey Dyl!" Gabriella greeted, happily tiptoeing to wrap her arms around his neck for a brief hug.

"Hey Gabs," Dylan said once they pulled back from the hug, "I have to go pick my friends up in a second but I thought I'd come over and ask why your chilling with dad and not with your friends." Dylan laughed.

Gabriella giggled for a moment before replying, "Your brother is playing football, Shar's trying to chat up your cousins so I'm just mingling with your family." She grinned before continuing, "Your grandpa is so nice."

"He must of love talking to you. He and Troy are close and even when Troy's not there, grandpa will always ask how you're doing and what you've been up to." Dylan informed.

Gabriella pouted slightly, "Aw, really?" He cooed.

"Yeah," Dylan grinned, "My whole family loves you but no more than my brother because he's head over heels for you."

Gabriella played with the ends of her hair which ending a few inches above her pierced belly button, "I'm glad they all like me and just so you know, I love your brother more than anything."

Dylan nodded, "I know." He glanced out at the beach before speaking again, "I'm gonna pick up my friends. If I'm totally smashed when I next see you. Happy 4th, Gab." Dylan chuckled.

Gabriella laughed, shaking her head gently, "You too, Dyl."

When Gabriella looked back at the beach she saw that the guys were taking a break but they were all still together, some sitting down and other's standing up. In total there were about twenty five guys playing. Gabriella had already placed her purse in what she knew was Troy's room at the beach house so she hooked her top in her belt hoop and made her way down the steps and toward her hunky boyfriend who didn't notice she was coming his way.

Troy leant one palm against a rock and took a big gulp of the cool alcoholic liquid when he felt two arms snake around him from the side, pressing a kiss to his bicep. Troy jumped slightly but looked down to confirm who he already thought it was.

"Hey baby." Troy turned so they were face to face and Troy's free hand cup her shoulder, running his hand down her upper arm and wrap around her elbow while he took another sip of the beer.

"Hey Kobe, I mean Tom Brady." Gabriella smiled, wrapping both arms around his torso but one of them snaked underneath his tank to rub his bare side.

Troy chuckled, silently tilting his beer toward her to offer her some to which she shook his head, "I'm no Kobe or Tom." Troy commented, placing the beer on the rock next to him before having his hands free to wrap around his girlfriend.

"Hmm, you should try soccer. Maybe meet David Beckham." Gabriella sighed, dreamily as she lightly scrapped her finger nails down his side under the tank. "What I'd do to that man."

Troy's hand quickly grasped her forearms and pushed them away from his body, "Gabriella!" He exclaimed but then smirked, "What I'd do to Megan Fox. Or Jessica Alba. Ah fuck." Troy grumbled quietly making sure only Gabriella could here.

Gabriella's eyes narrowed just the tiniest bit and she crossed her thin arms just under her bust, "Orlando Bloom and Paul Walker. Them three could show me a good time."

Troy pouted, reaching out for his girlfriend. His large hands wrapped around her forearms and tried to tug them away but when she gripped tighter he settled for pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her shoulders and letting his hands dangle between her shoulder blades, "You are one mean girlfriend. You know that?" He bent down so his wrists no hung off her shoulder's, "Terrible." He mumbled, kissing the tip of her nose.

Gabriella reached out her hand and gripped his triceps while she started giggling and attempting to take a step.

"Terrible, terrible, terrible." Troy repeated while he leant back on the rock grinning at Gabriella's laughing face as she tried to step into Troy's embrace.

"Baby," Gabriella tried to be serious but burst out laughing and let her head fall forwards as she gave up trying to push against his arms.

Troy laughed at his girlfriend and hooked his index fingers into the loops of her shorts and tugged her closer, "God, you're such a freak." He grinned, moving his hands around her firm hips to slip his thumbs into the rolled over shorts.

Gabriella's giggling calmed down but the huge smile didn't wipe of her face, "Yeah, yeah." She flapped her hand around before slapping them gently onto both his cheeks, "Now Mr Bolton care to explain why all these guys have their shirts off and you still have your's on?" Gabriella asked, raising a single eyebrows and pulling his lips slightly into a sad face.

Troy shook his head to get rid off her fingers pulling at his face, "Because I'm not that hot."

"Believe you so are." Gabriella grasped his biceps giving them a squeeze.

Troy grinned smugly this time as his girlfriend's compliment, "Ok, I've been working out a lot recently and wanted to wait until a little later to show you." He whispered.

Gabriella's eyes lit up slightly and quickly grasped the hem of his shirts where the pelvis' where pressed against each other's snugly, "Off, off." She instructed.

Troy licked his lips before pulling his tank over his head, carefully over his sunglasses, and dropped it next to his beer.

"My, my. Troy Bolton." Gabriella muttered, dragging her hands down his more defined abs and chest.

"Shit." Troy mumbled as her hands dropped a little too low, "I'm guessing you approve?" Troy asked after he regained his composure.

Gabriella nodded and wrapped her arms around his torso to look up at her boyfriend who was a good foot taller than her, her expression turning serious, "I joke around about other guys, Troy but I'm serious when it comes to you, okay? So you gotta listen to what I say and you can't laugh." Gabriella said, playfully slapping his behind as she said the last couple of words.

Troy grinned at her actions but nodded while his hands moved up and down her arms, "Go on."

"I don't want you to think that you have to spend hours at the gym just too impress me and keep me interested in you. Yeah, I love you how you are but what I mean by that is that I love how you can make me laugh and I love your personality." Gabriella whispered, not taking her eyes away from the blue ones staring right back at her.

Troy gave her a genuine smile, "I know babe. I love going to the gym and keeping fit but what I love more is that you care about me enough to say what you just said." Troy's hands rand up to cup her face while his thumbs stroked her soft cheeks.

Gabriella smiled and gripping his wrists, using the force to push her up onto her tip toes to give a kiss to her boyfriend's mouth, "Orlando Bloom is still hot." Gabriella teased, winking at him.

Troy chuckled, moving one hand around the back of her head and the other around her upper back to bring her into a hug.

"Troy! Come on let's play." A voice shouted from behind Gabriella.

"Troy," Gabriella pouted, looking up at him.

"Promise I'll be done in like half an hour." Troy told her, cupping her cheeks once again.

Gabriella nodded, "Ok. As long as your back here with me for the fireworks."

Troy nodded quickly, "Thanks gorgeous." Troy whispered, pressing his lips to hers for the first time that day. Gabriella pulled back, her nose bumping against his softly before Troy leant down kiss her quickly. Once. Twice. For a third time before rushing off.

Gabriella sighed and decided to pry Sharpay off Troy's cousins so they could may take a dip in the ocean and sun bathe.

**JULYFOURTH**

An hour later, Gabriella and Sharpay were swimming about in the ocean just talking to each other about everything and anything until they both heard a loud cheer from behind them and splashes of water. Gabriella dared to turned around only to see one group of guys running away from another group of guys and into the sea. She shook her head, never understanding the male mind.

"So what time are the fireworks?" Sharpay asked.

"Think at about nine maybe half past." Gabriella shrugged, moving her hair out of her face.

"Are they supposed to be any good?" The blonde asked, moving her manicured hand to the back of her head making sure none of her blonde hair had escaped the bun and into the salt water.

"There supposed to be amazing. Like a really big fireworks display." Gabriella told her friend, no caring if her hair got wet at all.

Sharpay moved her mouth to speak but saw a gorgeous, hunky guy wrap their arms around Gabriella's waist and their lips plant themselves on her neck. Sharpay waved at Gabriella before making her way to solid land.

Gabriella spun around the in person's arms, smiling at them, "Your half an hour's are getting longer and longer." She teased, wrapping her legs around his waist so she didn't have to tread water.

"Sorry, it was a tie for ages so we had to sort it out," Troy grinned, moving his arms around her waist.

"Who won?" Gabriella asked, her own arms wrapping around Troy's neck loosely.

"Mine and Brod's team. Bolton power." Troy chuckled.

"Bolton luck." Gabriella smiled at her boyfriend, leaning forward to kiss him softly.

Troy sighed contently against her mouth and returned the kiss not attempting to add his tongue into the mix as he knew where that could go. Although Troy did tug on her bottom lip with his teeth softly, touching the tip of his tongue against her lip before pulling back.

Gabriella moved her finger tips over his shoulder blades and up to the nape of his neck, massaging it.

"Nothing to say hot shot?" She teased.

Troy shook his head, leaning forwards to drop a kiss to her glistening shoulder, "You been ok?"

Gabriella nodded, "No I got taken away by whales but I'm back." She joked.

"So I see," Troy grinned, moving one hand to pat her flat stomach teasingly.

Gabriella's bottom lip jutted out quickly at her boyfriend's actions, "You're my boyfriend. You're supposed to make me feel better about myself."

Troy let out a small laugh, "You know I'm kidding. You body is perfect."

"No one's body is perfect, Troy."

"Well your body is perfect to me. We've been together for two and a half years and you can still turn me on in a bikini." Troy grinned once he heard the small giggle escape her lips.

"Shame cause that exact same effect you used to have on me but… I got over it," Gabriella shrugged, trying to keep a straight face.

Troy licked the corner of his lips with a smirk, "You will so be the death of me."

"Then so be it!" Gabriella exclaimed, lifting up her small feet to push against his chest and float away from Troy in a starfish position.

"My girlfriend is such a dork," Troy mumbled, rolling his eyes before grabbing her right ankle that held a tie on ankle bracelet and tugged her back toward him.

"Troy!" Gabriella squealed as her head went under the water but she quickly came back up, wiping her eyes, glad that she had put waterproof mascara on that morning.

Troy laughed as he helped her move her hair out of her face and smoothed it back, "Right, baby. I'm going to say hi to my grandpa. He'd love if you came to talk to him too." He said after a minute of sorting her hair out so wasn't wrapped around her neck and face.

"I've already talked to most people in your family this morning, Troy but I will come with you." Gabriella smiled, swimming behind Troy to grasp at his strong, broad shoulders and wrapping her legs around his athletic body as he started to walk through the water.

"When?" Troy asked, his eyebrows scrunching together.

Gabriella dropped her chin down onto his shoulder, next to her hand and pressed a light kiss to his neck, "When you were playing football."

"Oh." Troy nodded, "Eh, my whole family prefers it when we're together apparently. Who knows why? Not like we're dating or anything." Troy scoffed, keeping his smirk away.

"I know!" Gabriella exclaimed, "It's crazy for them to think that. Why would I be with you, anyways. Orlando Bloom all the way." Gabriella giggled into his ear.

Troy turned his head to his right to give her a close lipped smile, "Crazy. I had my eye of this Montez chick but I heard she's going after some married guy who has a kid." He felt her hand slipped from his shoulders to dangle on his chest.

"I also heard that but the guy wasn't married nor did he have any children." Gabriella looked at the side of his face, leaning on her upper arm to do so. "He has a girlfriend."

Troy grinned, "Does his name beginning with a T?"

"Nope, a P. You know, Paul Walker." Gabriella erupted into a fit of giggles as Troy's jaw dropped and her let go of her legs so she dropped into the sea.

Troy quickly spun around and started to splash the teasing girl he was for some reason… hopelessly in love with.

"You little tease." Troy continued to splash her even when she held up her hands in surrender.

Gabriella splashed him back, "No!"

Troy started to run out of the ocean leaving Gabriella in there with her jaw dropped. Troy turned around and wiggled his index finger at her, telling her to come with him to which Gabriella pouted, crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

She could see his eyes wondering down her body as the water only now came up to her knees. He pointed to what seemed like a her breasts and licked his bottom lip. Gabriella raised her eyebrows at how obvious Troy was being when they were surrounded by hundreds of other people. She looked down and saw that because of her arms were crossed it gave Troy a good amount of cleavage for him to drool over.

Gabriella took off in a run, (the best she could in the water) and chased after Troy who begin jogging up the beach. She soon caught up with him because Troy was finding it difficult to run in the sand and she jumped on his back.

"You little pervert." Gabriella mumbled in his ear as they went back into the same position they were in, in the sea before they started to splash each other.

"I'm allowed." Troy stated, simply. Grasping the back of her knees so she stayed up on his back.

Gabriella scoffed, "So you think."

Troy gave her knee and squeeze and she wriggled on his back, gripping his tighter so he felt her breasts press into his back. He decided to not reply to her statement but to turn his head to the side as he continued walking up the beach. Troy puckered his lips and sent her kiss in the air, gesturing that he wanted a proper kiss.

Gabriella turned her head to the side as he slowed his walking and pecked his lips softly before nuzzling her head into his neck but he quickly shifted her so she was latched on to the front of him with some squeals emmited. He bent over so she was dangling nearly upside down. Troy's hands held her back as he leant forwards and kissed her quickl before returning into a standing position. He carried her up to where their friends were now sitting on beach towels.

"Hey guys." Troy smiled and let Gabriella down carefully before he bent down to grab his towel and spread it on the sand.

"Hey Bolton." Chad greeted.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip before placing her hand on Troy's lower back, "Baby."

"Yeah?" Troy answered, standing up straight.

"I forgot my towel." She pouted.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Why am I not surprised, huh?" He asked, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Gabriella slapped his butt at the comment.

He grinned and sat down on the, facing his friends before opening his legs. His hands went to the sides of Gabriella's behind and tugged her so she was placed between his legs, resting against him.

"I can not wait for these fireworks!" Sharpay exclaimed, biting her lip.

All of them, Troy, Gabriella, Brody, Chad and Zeke laughed at the blonde's excitement to something she usually wouldn't care about.

"You've changed your tune." Gabriella commented.

"Liam showed me all the fireworks they've got for tonight and said it's gonna be the best display anybody has ever seen." Sharpay grinned.

"Liam? As in my cousin Liam? Liam Bolton?" Troy asked, his eyebrows raised. His hands were cupped around Gabriella's shins, rubbing up and down.

"Yeah, why?" Sharpay frowned, grabbing her water bottle, unscrewing the top and taking a gulp.

"He puts on the _best _fireworks." Troy told them, "You remember at New Years babe?" He asked, moving his head so he could see the side of her face.

Gabriella's eyes widened and she nodded, "They were so good." Her hands reached up to pull her long, wet hair to the left side of her head.

"He says the display should last for about thirty minutes." Sharpay squealed.

Everybody laughed at her again, "I'm excited to see what this guy has got." Zeke piped up.

"Oh!" Brody shouted, clicking his fingers, "Troy, dude. Grandpa said he wanted to talk to you and me, together." Brody shrugged.

Troy frowned lightly before shrugged, "'Kay. You go, I'll be there in a second." Brody nodded, "I'll be right back and then we're going to talk to the rest of the Bolton clan. He grinned and lowered his voice so only Gabriella could hear him.

"Okay," She giggled.

Troy shifted around slightly to he could kiss her easier, his hand reached up to cup her face. They pulled back but Troy couldn't resisted pressing another two quick kisses on her lips. "I'll make sure to tell him how good of a kisser you are." Troy joked.

A hint of pink coloured her cheeks under the tan, "Don't you dare, Bolton."

"Your right. That information is for me only."

"And a couple of other guys before you but we won't go into that." Gabriella patted his chest twice.

Troy chuckled, kissing her forehead and standing up, "See you in a second." He told the rest of them, running his fingers absently down the back of Gabriella's hand before walking over to the beach house.

**JULYFOURTH**

Fifteen minutes later, Gabriella was mostly dry except for her hair and she had slipped back into her shorts and loose tank. Sharpay, Chad and Zeke dressed also once they heard that the food was ready. They all walked back to the beach house and stood in the line where Gabriella stood talking to Troy's mom.

"Oh you know what he's like. Can't stay in the same place for too long." Gabriella joked, smiling at her boyfriend's mother.

"But when it comes to you, he's quite happy just to sit down and cuddle you." Lucille said, knowingly.

Gabriella smiled, "That's only when he's tired."

Lucille laughed at the young girl's statement and her smile widened once she saw the exact male they were talking about, slip into the line and wrap his arms around Gabriella's shoulder.

"My ear's are burning."

"I told you to put sun lotion on." Gabriella commented, giving him a little elbow.

"Ha, ha. Ever the comedian." Troy said, sarcastically before looking at his mom, leaning over Gabriella to kiss her cheek. "Hey mom."

"Having a good time?" Lucille asked her son.

Troy nodded, "Yeah, it's good. You?"

"After your father has stopped stressing about the amount of burgers. It'll be great!" Lucille laughed.

Troy and Gabriella laughed at the older women before Troy leant down and pressed a kiss to the top of Gabriella's head.

"Lucille!" Jack's voice sounded out, panicked.

Lucille shook her head at her son and his girlfriend, "Coming!" She shouted back before weaving in and out of people.

"Hey Chad, man. Could you get me and Gabriella a burger and a few fries and bits?" Troy asked.

Chad eyed his best friend carefully before nodding and the young man dragged his girlfriend a way to sit on the cushioned chairs next to his grandpa.

"Hi, Mr Bolton." Gabriella smiled.

"Ah, Gabriella. My dear. I see you found my grandson finally?" The old man's voice sounded out.

Gabriella giggled, "Yeah, finally. He's a tough one to keep track of."

Grandpa Bolton smiled at the petite girl before telling them to sit down and take a seat.

"Hey baby could you put some sun lotion on the top of my back and shoulder's please?" Troy asked.

**JULYFOURTH**

Troy and Gabriella had moved down a few chairs so they could sit with their friends and so Troy's grandpa could sit with Jack and Lucille and other family members. This ended in Gabriella sitting in Troy's lap, a plate stacked of food from both Troy and Gabriella which Chad brought back was sat on Gabriella's lap.

Gabriella lifted a carrot stick up to his mouth once he finished with his burger. Troy opened his mouth and took the carrot in his mouth while biting down softly on Gabriella's index finger.

"Troy!" Gabriella slapped his now tank top covered chest.

Troy smiled, kissing her cheek then the corner of her lips and finally square on her lips, crushing her nose.

"Troy, Brody! Get your friends together!"

Troy's head turned toward the voice which he recognised at his aunt's. She held up a camera and Troy told them to all get in the picture, Brody and Chad and Zeke standing (slight bent down) behind Troy and Gabriella and Sharpay at Gabriella's side with Brody's arm placed on her shoulder as they all smiled at the camera.

"Aw, that's lovely." She smiled and showed them all the photograph.

Gabriella smiled at the smile the picture. Her head was tilted toward Troy's sub-consciously and Troy had one arm wrapped around her waist and then other did the surfer hand sign.

"That's nice," Troy muttered into Gabriella's hair, moving his hand up and down her side.

"My hair looks weird." Gabriella's hand went straight to her hair, running her fingers through it.

"Your hair is crazy." Troy teased.

Gabriella pouted, leaning her head forward to softly head butt him on the cheek.

"You two are like an old married couple." Troy's aunt laughed.

Troy looked up at his aunt, smiling, "We're only twenty."

"And very in love. Keep a hold of this one Troy Bolton or it'll be the biggest regret of your life." His aunt said, seriously but with a small smile.

Troy nodded, bringing Gabriella in closer to him so she could cuddled against his chest, "I know." He simply said before the older woman smiled and walked away.

"You better listen to those wise words." Gabriella muttered against his chest.

"Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours. I'm not planning to let you go. You know that." Troy whispered, subtly twisting the gold promise ring which adorned her right ring finger and had only given her a couple of weeks ago.

Gabriella nodded against his chest and closed her eyes, letting out a small sigh in contentment. Troy took the now empty plate off her lap and on the floor next to him before he wrapped both arms around his girlfriend's waist, scooting down in the chair a little to get comfortable and closed his eyes also.

Not falling asleep but just happy enough to enjoy the days events so far and cuddling up with his girlfriend who he teased to death and did the exact same back to him but who he loved to bits.

**JULYFOURTH**

"Liam. Liam. Liam…" The chanted went on and on as Liam set up the fireworks later that night, once it turned dark. Their were small lights on around the beach house just enough to give a little light. Everybody was standing on the beach or sitting on rocks, on the deck. Anyway just to see these fireworks. A few people had put on a light jacket to keep the cool breeze off them.

Troy and Gabriella were stood up with Brody, Chad, Zeke and Sharpay all just chatting except for Troy who had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend's shoulders because she was a lot smaller than him, he couldn't wrap his arms comfortably around her in a PG place.

"You ok?" Gabriella asked, tilting her head up to look at his face while her fingers skimmed his forearms.

Troy nodded, looking down at her and smiled softly noticing how cut she looked in her small shorts and his thin sweater which seemed to drown her, "I'm good." He leant forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You're very quiet."

"I'm fine, I promise." He smiled again but this time spun her around so he could bend down and give her lips a quick kiss.

Gabriella stood up on her tip toes, laced her hands together behind his neck and pulled him back down for another kiss, this time a longer one which had them both smiling afterwards.

"I love you." Troy whispered just as the first firework went up.

Gabriella giggled, "I think that's the first cliché that's happened in our relationship."

Troy chuckled and nodded, tilting his head up to watch the fireworks, his arms wrapping around her shoulders.

Gabriella looked at them too as did everybody else but her arms snaked round her boyfriend's torso and looked at him, "I love you too, Troy."

Troy looked back down, the smile never once shifting from his face, "That's good to hear."

"Never doubt that. I may not say it enough but I do. I love you." Gabriella whispered, kissing his lips again and shutting her eyes tight.

Troy quickly shut his own as the kiss went on longer than either of them expected, "I know you do." He mumbled against her lips.

They may tease each other, joking around and act like a complete old married couple and some people didn't understand their relationship and how it lasted so long because they just joke around but their happy and wouldn't trade it for the world.

"You're so cheesy." Troy told her when they pulled back and moved his hands so they could lace loosely with her's at their sides.

Gabriella pouted, "Orlando wouldn't think so…"

* * *

**Ok! So tell me what you think. Again sorry for any mistakes! I wanted to get this one out quick. Please review and thank you so much for all the favourite stories, alerts everything! **

**Any more ideas? I'm juggling with a few.**

**What was your favourite part? **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Sorry

Ok, firstly I want to start by saying how sorry I am to all my readers and a massive sorry to my reviewers and followers for not updating these past couple of months.

Secondly, I've had a very rough time, dealing with a battle with myself which I am just becoming to realise and talk about with a close friends. We have been talking about how it's a good idea for me to start writing again even though it's something I'm not very good at but I enjoy it. They think that if I feel like I'm starting to crumble, I should write so I really want to start again. Problem is that I don't know what to write about so if anybody has any ideas I can write about that would be amazing, either PM me or just simply review. I was thinking something college based, about nineteen, twenty, twenty one.

Again, I want to say a huge thank you to everybody and I'm not expecting you to reply to this but I hope you do, I guess.

I'm really sorry.

Thank you.


End file.
